This invention relates to a safety device latch for a paper cutter.
The problem with prior art locking devices for paper cutters is that they are not automatic, and require the user to make additional movements to lock or unlock. This decreases the efficiency of operation of the paper cutter. In addition, these locking devices require extra parts to engage with the locking device. This increases the time and labor required to assemble the paper cutter.
The present invention is directed to a safety latch for a standard paper cutter. It has few parts for easy assembly and lower cost. The present invention contains an automatic lock and trigger release and is easy to use.